criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Blade
The Blade is a secret organization featured in Louisgustavo's version of Criminal Case. The Blade first appearance is in Welcome to the Beach. The organization operated Pangkal Beach Events of Criminal Case Welcome to the Beach Chef Ava Henderson was found assassinated at the restaurant. The killer was revealed to be the restaurant security Budi Haryanto. Budi told Sonny and the player that he was only working in the restaurant like everyone else. Ava had blamed him wantonly for being a member of an unknown organization called the Blade. Budi took the umbrella and stabbed her with the ferrule the next morning. Judge Syarifuddin sentenced him 20 years in jail. Chief Watson ordered the team to assist Michael Young after the trial. Michael said that he suspected someone had planted a bomb on the beach. Sonny and the player went to search for the bomb without hesitation. Gabriel revealed that the deed was done by the Blade. Chief Watson ultimately urged the team to stop that organization. Thrown by a Stone Builder Ron Smith was found dead at the construction site. Mid-investigation, Min-jong told the team that someone had planted another bomb at the beach shortly after the autopsy. The team went to defuse the bomb. Boris revealed that the killer had planted it. Eugene Jacobs was guilty of the murder. After the trial, Chief Watson asked the player to double-check the beach after the trial. The player went there with Claire. They found a letter from the Blade at the beach addressed to the Heroldia PD. The letter (read by Boris) declared that the organization intended to kill all of the Heroldia PD members. Eugene's name was written in the letter. Claire and the player went to interrogate Eugene. Eugene said the Blade ordered him to kill Ron. He told the team to investigate the minimarket to find deeper information. They found a note from the organization in the minimarket that read "ALL OF THE POLICE MEMBERS WILL BE KILLED". The player discovered fingerprints on the note. Boris deduced that someone named Francis Damascus wrote it. Later, Riley told the team to find Francis. Third Victim Burning in a Hell Catching the Blade Affiliates ''Note: Due to the vagueness in the term "affiliates", the list below states confirmed members of the Blade and the people who willingly helped the organization.'' * Francis Damascus (Leader) * Alexander Davidson † * Budi Haryanto * Eugene Jacobs * Lily Dalton * Bradley Simpson † * Sonny Knight (formerly) Murders Committed * Ava Henderson: Budi Haryanto was ordered from the Blade to kill her because he always accused the organization. * Ron Smith: Killed by Eugene Jacobs because Ron always mocked Eugene for being the member of the Blade. * Mariah Thompson: Blade put a poison in Lily Dalton's cookie in order to kill Mariah. * Bradley Simpson: Blade ordered Sonny to kill him. Case Apperances * Welcome to the Beach (Case #1 of Heroldia City). * Thrown by a Stone (Case #2 of Heroldia City). * Third Victim (Case #3 of Heroldia City). * Burning in a Hell (Case #4 of Heroldia City). * Catching the Blade (Case #5 of Heroldia City). Navigation Category:Organizations in Heroldia City Category:Secret Organizations